


Nekoma-ya

by Andrea1126



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126
Relationships: 黑月
Kudos: 12





	Nekoma-ya

◆架空魔幻設定  
◆包含cp：黑月，宮雙子，略微兔赤  
◆假裝月月在東京  
◆月月有前世設定  
鐵朗，生日快樂！  
————————————————  
正文  
001  
沒人知道這家名叫Nekoma-ya的萬事屋是何時出現在東京街頭的。等他們注意到的時候，神神秘秘的店鋪就已經掛起了招牌，亮著可愛的貓咪形狀霓虹燈，開始營業了。  
很多人一開始是被Nekoma-ya那與東京現代風格格不入的，頗有古時候魔幻風格的裝潢吸引的。但令人驚訝的是，這家店的主人並不是想象中上了年紀的老爺爺，而是一位從面相上看也不過二十歲的年輕男子。  
人們看到他的時候，他總是穿著不同款式的和服，不論是打掃門前的落葉，還是在街角咖啡店度過秋日午後，那身漂亮的服飾每天都描繪著不一樣的花紋色彩，不論是素色的竹葉，還是鮮艷的花卉，都很適合那副俊秀的長相。  
因為這位神秘老闆，萬事屋很快引來了絡繹不絕的客人，有看熱寶的，有真心求助的，也有不懷好意的。大家驚訝的發現看上去不大的店鋪居然有容納了足足四五種不同種類的動物，每種還不止一隻，老闆並不介意人們表達對他家寵物的喜愛，撫摸還是餵食都沒有問題，唯一的要求則是：不允許拍照錄像。

這個規矩可真奇怪的很。

002  
山口忠是J高一年級新生。他近期有個關於發小的煩惱，月島螢同他一起長大，曾經在國小對方還是個比較開朗愛笑的男孩子，可是自打國中以來卻變得愈發沉默寡言，有時候還會做出些沒有人可以理解的舉動，例如對著空氣說話，或是突然變了臉色加快腳步……就好像有誰在那邊似的。  
他不止一次的詢問過月島事出何因，只不過所有的回答都是沉默與轉移話題。  
山口忠想到一個主意。前幾天有個女性朋友曾經提到過無所不能無所不知的神秘萬事屋Nekoma-ya，雖然他算是個無神論者，但占卜一次也未必是個壞事，說不定能提供自己一些線索也說不準。於是當天放學，他順著地圖，來到了萬事屋的門前。  
抱著懷疑又好奇的心情，山口走進了這間充滿奇妙香味的屋子，是花香，又像是糖果，夾雜著清新的冷氣，仿佛身心都被淨化了一樣舒適。  
隨著風鈴聲叮叮噹噹，那位神秘老闆抱著一隻三色狸花貓出現了。  
就像大家所傳言的那樣，男子長相俊美，勾起的嘴角帶著一絲妖異，充滿了不食人間煙火的氣質，一舉一動都像貓咪一樣優雅又高貴。  
“想委託，還是占卜？”男子一開口，那種仙氣倒是淡去不少，可能是語氣欠欠的原因吧，總感覺他跟你說話就是為了嘲諷你或者挑釁你一樣。  
“想占卜。”山口忠順著老闆的手勢坐在了沙發上，僵直著背脊，有些侷促不安的開口了，“關於……”  
“嗯……你在為你朋友的事情而苦惱吧？”老闆揉了揉懷裡貓咪的腦袋，便放到桌子上任他遊蕩。  
“您怎麼知道！”山口震驚，“我還沒說呢！”  
男子輕笑：“若是連這點事情都看不出，怎敢掛上占卜的招牌。我推薦你朋友親自來這裡會比較好哦。”  
“可，可月的性格……”山口忠猶豫起來，他的好朋友不像是會信占卜的類型，“我擔心他拒絕。”  
“只是來看看貓咪，這種理由怎麼樣？”  
年輕老闆瞇眼笑起來，莫名有幾分狡黠。

002  
雖然月島螢覺得發小的擼貓邀請有些突然，但天性喜歡這類毛茸茸可愛小生命的他還是答應了對方，決定去那個傳說中養了一堆動物的Nekoma-ya一探究竟。  
兩人心懷鬼胎，一齊推開了那沉重的木門。  
老闆這次正坐在客廳的沙發上，肩膀上站著的是那隻長耳貓頭鷹，眼神頗兇。  
“下午好。”男人笑著和他們打了招呼，“光太郎，你先去後院吧。”  
貓頭鷹咕咕叫著飛走，兩名少年才反應過來「光太郎」原來是這隻貓頭鷹的名字。  
“帶朋友來看貓？裡面請。”他撩開門簾，示意他們往裡走，“今天列夫，研磨和夜久都在家哦，你們運氣很好。”  
“他們會自己出去？”山口忠蹲下身揉灰色藍貓的腦袋，藍貓用鼻子蹭了蹭他的手，“唔，濕的。”  
月島螢冷淡的臉色也出現動容，面對一群毛茸茸的小生命，他正躍躍欲試的想要摸那隻狸花貓。  
“他們很聰明，我不限制他們的活動範圍。”男人為少年們倒了熱茶，“怎麼稱呼？”  
“我是山口忠，這是我朋友，月島螢。”  
“您好。”月島摟著貓咪，看向男人卻沒來由覺得有種熟悉感，“所以這裡是寵物店？”  
“是什麼事情都可以為你解決的萬事屋哦。少年，我看你似乎有些煩惱啊。要不要也來咨詢看看？”  
“……您是認真的嗎？”月島面露狐疑，他總覺得他和男人曾經在哪裡見過。  
“嘛，僅僅是咨詢的話，我不收錢。不管是不是騙人總比把煩惱憋在心裡好吧？”對方支著腦袋看他，“怎麼樣，試試看？”  
“月，如果真的很困擾的話你就試試看吧，大家都說很靈的。”山口也小聲湊在月島耳邊低語，“我可以在外面等你。”  
月島螢咬著下唇，再三思索後總算點了點頭。

003  
男人領著月島來到店鋪的更深處，這是一件色調偏暗，光線昏黃的屋子，貼墻的架子上擺放著兩把做工精緻的日本刀，散發著非比尋常的氣息。  
男人跪坐在房間正中央的茶桌旁，取了兩隻空碗倒上了些茶水。月島陌陌挪動到他對面，有些拘謹得照著男人的樣子跪坐。  
當他遇到老闆第一眼，就感覺男人身上有一種說不出的神秘氣息，冰冷又危險，卻毫無攻擊性。一時間捉摸不透他到底想做什麼。  
“只有自己能看見妖怪，”茶水泛著熱氣，老闆小心翼翼得吹著，白霧四散在空中，消失不見，“會很孤單吧。”  
月島一下子被戳中心事，瞳孔因為震驚而縮小，被人知道自己的特殊之處未必是好事，尤其是他還不怎麼信任眼前的男人，所以他不想說實話：“抱歉，我不明白您的意思。”  
“那麼先自我介紹一下，我是黑尾鐵朗。”男人並沒有因為月島明顯的猜忌而生氣，心平氣和的說了自己的名字，“我也可以看見妖怪，比如現在位於我身後的——”  
“治，被發現了。”  
“侑，禮貌一點。”  
月島螢做出防備的姿勢，警惕得看著突兀出現的兩隻狐狸，居然是還在說人話的狐狸。  
“下午好，侑治。你們要的那個，去找夜久拿吧。我還有事要辦。”黑尾向狐狸們親切的打了招呼。  
被稱為侑治的雙包胎狐狸臉上露出了大概是微笑的表情，朝著月島點點頭後相伴離去。  
“您真的可以看見。”月島螢待狐狸離開後才放下戒備的手， 他沒想帶自己居然有朝一日可以找到同類——畢竟只有自己懂得的世界太過孤單，也缺少溫度，“還能與他們交流。”  
“也不是所有妖怪都可以。”黑尾鐵朗說道，“等級低一些的並沒有語言能力。”  
“那請問您是如何知道我能夠看見妖怪這件事的呢？”月島拋出了最好奇的問題。  
黑尾聞言，噗得笑出聲：“這麼解釋吧，你的體質很特殊，身上散發的味道對妖怪來說類似於……人類眼裡的冰激凌。懂行的人都看得出來。”  
月島螢皺起眉頭，總感覺不太妙。  
“嗯，看來你也想到了。隨著你逐漸進入黃金年齡，也就是食用最佳時間，想要吃掉你的妖怪會越來越多。”黑尾鐵朗也不知道是真心的還是在演戲，語氣透著憂慮，“不過你不用太擔心，有個辦法可以阻止這種事情的發生。”  
“什麼辦法？”  
“我來保護你。”黑尾鐵朗凝視著月島的眼，他那雙玻璃球似的金眸中凝聚著某種不知名的情緒。  
月島螢被盯得有些不自在，總覺得自己面對的並非是人類，而是某種大型野獸：“可您也是人類吧。黑尾先生。”  
可男人對於這個問題卻是沒有給出正面答復：“三日之後我在這裡等你的答案。”

004  
月島螢離開了屋子。黑尾鐵朗垂下眼簾，將已經涼掉的茶水送入口中。  
“那是世間唯一一隻極陰之體？”  
宮侑語氣陰森，狐身漂浮在空中環繞著黑尾，語氣就像是引人落入地獄的魔鬼。畢竟狐狸最擅長的便是誘惑。  
黑尾不答微笑著將茶一飲而盡：“京治，送客。”  
門簾後一位黑髮年輕男子應聲出現，他伸手做出「請」的動作，示意狐狸離開。  
“侑，都說了要有禮貌。”  
“可是我沒說錯吧，治。好多妖怪都已經知道極陰之體的消息，都躍躍欲試起來了。”宮侑瞇眼調笑著看向黑尾，“吶，對了，黑尾前輩升神不就是靠著吃掉了——”  
話音未落，一道充滿威懾力的視線就像淬了毒的利刃出鞘，毫不猶豫刺入獵物的心臟。陰冷的風更是不知從哪吹進了屋子。殺氣在空中蔓延。  
“我要關門了。”黑尾面無表情得看著狐狸，“閒話不如下次有空的時候再聊？”  
“你感覺到了嗎，治。”兩人出門後，宮侑誇張的拍拍胸脯作驚嚇狀，“前輩還是那麼兇。”  
“還不是怪你多嘴，侑。”宮治也化作人形，責備得看著自己的雙胞胎兄弟，“禁忌勿提。”  
“所以，這件事是真的嘍？貓又真吃掉了上一世的極陰之體？”宮侑那時候還沒有誕生，所以他對此十分感興趣。而宮治作為宮侑的雙胞胎，也無從得知事情的真實性，只得聳聳肩表示不確定。  
但實際上他們說的沒錯。  
黑尾鐵朗轉身回到自己屋內時表情陰冷的可怕。極陰之體已經16歲，恰是氣息散發，肉身成熟之時，月島螢的性命危在旦夕。明裡暗裡已經有不知多少妖怪盯上了他。

005  
再有一周就是月島螢16歲的生日了。明明是個值得高興的日子但心臟卻隱隱不安的跳動著。在日本，有一種古老的說法是，人過了16歲，身上的氣息會大不相同。這跟Nekomaya的老闆所說吸引妖怪的「黃金年齡」一樣，讓人不得不在意。  
然而就在今天放學回家路上，果不其然又被某隻妖怪追著跑了十來條街。同時也遭到無數路人投來的異樣眼光。月島螢靠著身高優勢邁開長腿飛奔，喘得上氣不接下氣，在耗盡最後一絲力氣前衝進了人數繁多的大型商場裡。他靠在位置並不起眼的墻壁上，後背貼著瓷磚緩緩下滑，握不住的學生包啪嘰一聲從手中脫落。  
可惡啊……數量居然增加了那麼多。月島螢心道。  
一開始的一兩隻他還能簡單的應付，可現在七八隻妖怪加在一起，他畢竟不是三肉六臂，根本無暇應對。要是會點什麼陰陽術……就好了啊。  
“想學的話可以來問我啊？月島同學。”

月島螢聽到聲音一抬頭。黑尾鐵朗依舊穿著他那身漂亮的和服，掛著愉悅的笑容，悠哉悠哉的站在自己面前。  
“黑尾先生，下午好。”月島螢撐著墻壁直起身，途中還被對方好心扶了一把。  
黑尾鐵朗眼尖的將他學生制服上的灰塵摘下：“被妖怪追著跑到這裡來？”  
“揍了四隻，還有三隻在找我。”月島螢如實照答，“你說，讓我問你什麼？”  
“我說過，你的體質比較特殊。所以有專門退治妖怪的方法可以教你。怎麼樣，想不想學。”  
月島發誓，有那麼一瞬間，他在黑尾先生的眼睛裡看到除了真摯邀請外的別的情緒。

006  
即使是在沉睡中度過了十六年春秋的今天，黑尾鐵朗的腦中仍能浮現那張臉。清風吹拂，撩動著那人柔軟的金髮，白雲朵朵蔓延在湛藍的天際，空氣中都帶著綠草的清甜氣味。他難得的笑顏依舊那麼清晰，清晰得仿佛可以用手指描摹下來。  
黑尾清晰得記得他們的初遇。

不知道是不是巧合。記憶中那道金光劈在身上的時候，一個彎月模樣的烙印便被深深的刻下了。  
「這是一個記憶封印。能夠讓人轉世後回憶起曾經最快捷的方式。」孤爪研磨解釋道，他非常擅長封印術，「他還想再見你，才這麼做的。」  
「那我寧可在他什麼都不知道的情況下保護他。這件事情，我不想讓螢知道。十六年以後，又會是一場惡戰。我不想再失去他了。」  
望著黑尾愈發遠去的背影，研磨輕輕的自言自語了一句，「可是，這樣一來他就永遠失去你了啊。阿黑。」

007  
再次來到Nekoma-ya，已經是週六了。月島螢跪坐在那天喝茶的小桌子前握著用特殊毛髮製作的毛筆畫符。黑尾鐵朗則坐在他身側，時不時指出其中的錯誤。  
這是個體力活，月島螢暗自思忖，每一筆都像是注入了體內的某種能量，力氣也一絲絲被帶走。他咬咬牙，手指收得更緊的握住了筆。  
“不用那麼勉強。”看出月島變得蒼白的臉色，黑尾體貼的握住了對方的右手，“放鬆一點。”  
不知道是不是錯覺，他在黑尾的陰影裡，有一股清涼的力量源源不斷傳入了心臟，五感都被提升了似的，眼前一片明亮。沉醉在這樣熟悉的氣息裡，月島螢甚至都沒有意識到這個被人從背後伸出手相握的動作有多曖昧。  
後來回到家中，後知後覺的髮現不對勁的少年，憋紅了一張臉踡縮在被子裡，一顆心臟猛烈的跳動著，他能感受到來自靈魂深處渴望更進一步接觸的互換……  
奇怪。為什麼會有這種感覺？

月島螢第一天的訓練效果出奇的好。大概是因為其特殊的體質關係，他掌握陰陽術的速度異於常人的快。單單一個午後，就能夠熟練運用退治符咒，並操控他們前進或是後退。  
不過月島卻覺得這得感謝黑尾的幫助。若是沒有他的指導，恐怕自己第一關都會過的相當艱難。  
在離開之前，黑尾鐵朗不知從哪取出了一根紅線，不由分說得繫在月島左手無名指上。  
“這是什麼？”少年困惑的問道，由於兩人之間湊的太近，動作又太令人浮想聯翩，他感到有一絲羞恥。在人類世界裡，無名指上的指環都意味著愛情和婚姻，以及一個永生永世的承諾。  
意外的不反感。心臟碰碰跳動得更加激烈起來，內心深處仿佛能聽見有個聲音急不可耐的懇求著自己緊緊與眼前男人相擁。  
奇怪，太奇怪，將近16年來都沒有過的悸動卻在見到這個男人第一眼開始劇烈得瀰漫出來。月島螢感覺自己的耳朵是滾燙的，想必紅得不行。  
“這樣一來，只要你有事，我便能感知到。”黑尾鐵朗滿意的看著自己的「傑作」，笑意盈盈，“不要摘下來，一般人看不見。”  
“噢，好。”其他人看不見麼……月島螢沒有發現自己心底暗藏的一絲小失落。  
後來他揮別了Nekoma-ya的老闆和動物們，少年捏著符咒打算去附近河堤找些騷擾人的小妖怪練練手，倒不是要殺掉，但至少得驅走。  
“喲。看看這是誰？治。”  
“噓，你嚇到他了。侑。”  
一個溫和一個欠揍的語氣，外帶相似的聲音，月島螢不用回頭都知道對方是誰——那天在Nekoma遇見的雙胞胎狐狸。據說名叫宮治和宮侑的。  
雖然笑起來都是又狡黠又腹黑，但月島總覺得比起黑尾，面對宮侑更加需要防範。  
“你身上黑尾前輩的氣息好重。該不會做了什麼糟糕的事情？”宮侑湊近了月島兩秒很快又跳開了。  
月島螢蹙眉：“你在說什麼東西。”  
宮侑嘴角扯出曖昧的弧度：“呀——”他拖長了音節，“裝糊塗可不好哦，你就是因為太縱容他才會——”  
“侑！”宮治及時開口，制止了接下來的話題，“我們還有事情要做。不要浪費時間。”  
“嘛，我只不過是實話實說。他們兩現在這個亞子看得我犯惡心。”宮侑吐吐舌頭，並沒有聽取雙胞胎兄弟的言語，自顧自的說了下去。  
“縱容？我和黑尾先生不過認識一周。”月島眉間溝渠愈發深了，“我並不明白你在說什麼，麻煩可以讓一讓嗎？我也有事。”  
“不明白的話……我來告訴你怎麼樣？”宮侑的笑容附上一層陰影。他輕輕揮動手指，憑空出現的青綠色霧氣軟綿綿飄向月島螢的鼻尖。  
“什……？”話音未落，月島就被這森冷的寒氣刺得一陣顫栗。渾身上下都變成漿糊了一樣乏力，思緒飛散，被他人的記憶硬生生衝破了防護，“這是……？！”  
他看到的是穿著和服站在漫天飛舞櫻花中與黑尾鐵朗擁吻的自己，對方的頭頂，股間都長著不屬於人類的東西。那時候的黑尾居然還留著一頭長髮。（青絲飛舞的模樣讓月島螢再次好奇他現在到底是怎麼把頭髮搞成這個樣子的。）  
但最震驚的部分並不止於此，畫面猛得變化，人類慘死街頭，血流漂杵，死亡席捲了整個村落。月島螢能看到自己的尸體血肉模糊得倒在黑尾的懷中，他能看到從他口中滴落的血液，還有那雙印著滿天大火的瞳孔。  
這是什麼！！！月島螢頭疼欲裂，腦內的理性和感性互相撕扯，他想起來黑尾幾小時之前所提到狐族有引誘人心的能力。這隻是妖術！不要被蠱惑！他緊緊咬住下唇，不讓自己再洩露出任何聲響。插在褲袋的手在高度集中之下總算恢復了一絲力氣，符咒閃著金光從手心脫出，在空氣中獵獵作響飛向狐狸。  
後者惡劣的表情猛得一愣，措不及防被擊中了抬手的肩膀。青綠色的霧氣也在垂手的一瞬間四散在空氣裡杳無蹤跡。  
“搞什麼啊……”宮侑此時笑意全無，“原來你是什麼都不知道？”  
他明顯感受到了這股陰陽術中摻雜的妖氣。那隻臭貓果然開始傳授極陰之體如何使用法術以此讓他有了自保的機會，而且無名指的那個聯結封印也能讓黑尾每時每刻都追蹤到月島螢的位置和狀態。  
現在的極陰之體對貓又的信任和深深刻在靈魂的羈絆讓宮侑無從下手，迫於規矩，他又不能直接向成神的貓又發起挑戰。他只能旁敲側擊一點點打破那兩人之間的信任。好讓月島主動斷掉貓又用於「保護」他的紅線，藉此機會在一瞬間奪走極陰之體的心臟。  
然而就在剛才宮侑吃痛鬆手一瞬間，月島螢已經借機會溜走了。宮侑狠狠得在地面上砸出一個大坑。他心裡清楚宮治的絕症有多病入膏肓，也清楚他還剩下多少時日。  
他更加堅定了殺死極陰之體，將其心臟餵給兄弟的決心。成神是治病的最後辦法。不成功便成仁。惡名他背著就好。宮侑絕不會允許宮治死去。他恨貓又的自私，也恨自己的行為有多麼不恥。他明白，貓又絕對不會因為自己殺掉月島螢。但他宮侑也絕對不會眼睜睜看著兄弟去死而不作任何努力。不輸貓又的感情，宮侑也深深愛著自己的弟弟。  
斜陽的餘暉落在兩人身上，影子斜斜得鋪在地上。宮治悲傷的註視著自己兄弟的背影。  
“侑，其實……”  
其實你不需要為了我做到這一步的。

008  
「怎麼樣，到家了嗎？」  
「到了。今天謝謝黑尾先生。」  
月島螢完全沒想到這個像是活在古代的男人居然熟練掌握智能手機的用法。並且還互相交換了聯繫方式來傳送訊息。  
「不客氣。以後有時間就來我這裡吧，我會教你更多的東西。」  
他突然想起來那隻狐狸在自己腦內灌輸的畫面。  
「剛剛遇到了雙胞胎狐狸。其中一位給我看了一些片斷……那裡面的我死了，黑尾先生居然也長出了尾巴。請問這是虛構的嗎？」月島螢刻意避開了臉紅心跳的某些部分。然而前兩條消息都是秒回，此時對方卻遲遲在已讀狀態下沒有回復。  
「肯定是虛構的吧，人類怎麼會有貓耳朵呢？」他又補充道，然後靜靜坐在屏幕前，等待著。  
大約過了五分鐘，對方的打字框總算出現了。「故意嚇你真是太過分。」黑尾輸入道，「明天也來我這裡吧，給你一些狐狸退治符。」  
「這是在開玩笑麼w」月島螢發出輕笑，惹來自家父母驚訝的眼神後才後知後覺捂嘴。  
雖然見不到對方的臉，但月島仿佛想象得到黑尾這時候的表情該會有多欠揍。  
「那就等明天再告訴你咯。」  
等後來月島螢回過頭再來看這段對話，才發現黑尾鐵朗再次避開了有關身份的話題。雖然那時候的他已經並不在意這些事就是了。

009  
黑尾鐵朗站在月島螢背後，為他帶上了一枚做工精緻的玉珮。掛墜的那隻貓咪雕琢得好似隨時都會變成活物一樣栩栩如生。  
“生日快樂，月月。”  
“謝謝。”月島螢都忍不住讚歎，“好可愛……”  
“在這裡等我一下。我去準備用品。”黑尾笑笑，寵溺得摸摸月島的頭頂，“你喜歡就好。”  
旁邊門簾中探出一個黑色挑染金色髮的男孩子的臉蛋，他面無表情得向月島點了點頭表示打招呼，卻不知為何不願意靠得太近。  
“那個，是阿黑親手給你做的。”他為月島倒上了茶，“我們都很感謝你。”  
親手？感謝？月島螢再次捧著玉墜仔仔細細的觀察了起來，這時候他才發現，在貓咪腹部還刻著漂亮的月島螢三個字。  
“為什麼要感謝我。”  
無人應答。  
月島螢的視線從貓咪上抬起頭時，剛剛的少年已經不見了。反倒是那隻狸花貓懶羊羊的伸了個懶腰，舒舒服服的渡著步子跑去露台曬太陽了。

010  
黑尾鐵朗沒有想到宮侑那個傢伙居然真的敢在他眼皮底下擄走了月島螢。  
“對不起，黑尾前輩。都……”宮治疲憊的按著自己的太陽穴，“是我的問題。”  
“他居然去了那座山。”  
黑尾神色陰暗，他的身側掛起陰冷的微風，吹起的髮絲就像是索命的毒蛇吐著信子，“我不會給他機會解開封印的。雖然很對不起你，但我不允許重蹈覆轍，我定護他一世周全。”

月島螢睜開眼，他驚恐的發現自己不知何時居然被困在一個十字木架上，腳下層層疊疊交叉在一起的柴火。四周黑壓壓一片，除了漆黑的夜色也只有莎莎的風聲，枝葉群魔亂舞一般在地面扭動，渾濁的妖氣盤旋著，也不知有多少雙虎視眈眈的眼睛正盯著他的軀體。  
少年強迫自己冷靜下來，他能感受到左手無名指上熾熱的令人安心的溫度。黑尾先生會來的。但在此之前，他必須找到自保的方法。月島螢的大腦飛速旋轉著，他很清楚自己根本打不過這麼多的妖怪，但並非逃不掉。現在他所處的地方，粗略估計是個高度四五米的祭台，掙脫繩索跳下去，有大概率會受傷，最糟糕的結果就是傷及雙腿影響移動速度。  
就沒有別的方法嗎……月島螢努力回憶著黑尾說過的每一句話和每一個陰陽術。  
「等你操控小紙人的集中力能突破現在的極限，那你的紙片各方面屬性都會提高，甚至可以在沒有任何實物的情況下憑空凝聚他們，改變形態更是不再話下。」  
「一定要形容集中的感覺的話……那就想想你最快樂的事情吧？或者你最想見的人？把這份念想投入到法力中去。」  
集中……集中……月島螢閉上了眼，深深的吸了一口氣後緩緩吐出。他握著捂在胸前的那枚玉墜，腦子裡第一個出現的面容，居然是黑尾那張眉眼彎彎的溫柔笑顏。不過這並不是現在的黑尾鐵朗，月島螢不明白為什麼自己敢如此肯定，但他很清楚，這分明是黑尾曾經的模樣。因為這樣的長髮，在宮侑的托夢中反復得看到。  
在漆黑的腦海中，一群小紙片人帶著金光從遠方走來，他們手牽著手組成了一條類似於繩子的物體。「幫我隔斷鎖鏈，做得到嗎？」月島螢在心中問道。他的紙片相當有靈性。  
為首是那隻乖巧點點頭，率領大家努力爬上月島的手臂，小腿這些有鐐銬的地方，齊心協力敲打起來。本以為他們不會太強的力量，但不出幾秒月島螢驚喜發現鐵質的鎖鏈居然也能被拆散個七七八八零零碎碎掉落在地上。  
順著剩餘小紙人的組成的繩子，月島螢本以為可以順利逃脫。可沒想到，他卻是硬生生的落入了狐狸所打造的陷阱之中。他在那裡，看到了宮侑一直掛在嘴邊，所謂的真相。

011  
這是一個不大不小的村莊，就跟舊社會大部分人一樣，村民們都信奉著並懼怕著著這片土地的主人。每年都有無辜的孩子被選為祭品丟掉性命。月島螢就是那個可憐人，從小就沒有朋友，沒有家人，孤單的坐在草地上獨自發呆，偶然打攪了貓又的休息。貓又睜開眼，看著這個清秀的少年，心生好感，主動和少年人問了好。那一刻，對於彼此來說也不過是對對方一見鐘情的人。

他們還在這片遼闊的大地許諾過一生的誓言。可惜歡聲笑語並未持續多久，那旖旎景色變成了人間地獄。男孩被高高掛起綁在十字架上，潔白的和服沾上了泥土和血跡。他眸色深沉平靜，和在場其他人的猙獰有着明顯的對比。

「貓咪先生，下次再見了。」他扭過頭對著空氣說話，村民們臉色煞白，他們沒有看到任何人呆在那裡，可是陣陣陰風卻毫不作假，似乎還隱隱還能聽見野獸的怒吼。

火光沖天，點燃的卻不是少年。大火從村莊邊緣蔓延，蠶食了一切。在漫天的紅光裏，到處都瀰漫著嗆人的煙塵和絕望的哭叫。黑尾拉著月島螢飛奔著。偷走祭品，他惹怒了山神，山神咆哮著用利爪深深在貓又身上刻下深紅的血痕。妖力差距懸殊。貓又使出渾身解數為少年抵擋攻擊。企圖拖住山神，留下足夠那人逃跑的時間。

「貓咪先生會死的。如果你只是為了救我而喪命，我不要。」如果不是在這星火紛飛的人間地獄，黑尾一定會覺得少年臉上的笑容美極了，就像是皎潔的月亮一樣無暇。

「我請貓咪先生救我，不是為了逃跑。」

「拜託了，吃掉我，成為神以後為我報仇吧。」

就算是夢裡，黑尾依舊能感受到口中滾燙血液的腥澀，以及他懷中戀人那美麗琥珀色瞳仁中逐漸消失的光芒。是他太弱了。是他太弱了。這樣下去他們都會死。貓又痛苦萬分得擰著眉頭，踡縮在地上，渾身浴血。面對死亡的威脅，他的月亮義無反顧犧牲了自己。

「這是貓咪先生願意愛我的報答。」

黑尾感受著源源不斷在身體裡凝聚的，用對方鮮血換來的妖力。成神的瞬間金光劈中大地，地動山搖，萬物共鳴，千鳥從林中騰空飛起，天邊仿佛傳來古老的鐘聲鼓動著耳膜，吟唱聖曲。他隨意一抬手，那山神便化作了灰塵。

012  
“侑君，把螢還給我。”黑尾鐵朗站在狐狸面前，居高臨下的俯視他，後者被困在地上動彈不得，一雙眸子裡滿是不甘。  
“做夢。”他惡劣一笑，勾起嘴角朝著地上啐了一口，然而等來他的是更加窒息般的威亞。  
“你這又是何必，”黑尾凝眉看他，“與我為敵。”  
這句話瞬間點燃了宮侑的怒火。  
“何必？那是治的命！”他誇張的揚起嘴角，眼角崩出的淚花和聲線壓抑的顫抖暴露了他在哭的事實，“你問我何必？！”  
另黑尾措手不及的，宮侑居然抗住了上層的威亞，從地上站了起來，儘管自己也被傷的不輕——吐了一大口黑血。  
“貓又，今天不是你死，就是我死。”他低低得笑起來，“別以為坐上神的位置就忘記過去的身份。如果當年那件事是你故意而為被極陰之體知道，他還會愛你嗎？”  
一向鎮定自若游刃有餘的黑尾鐵朗如今也收回了那部分外殼，渾身散發出恐怖的氣焰，他握住腰間那把太刀，在月光的照耀下利刃散發著嗜血的光芒，“宮侑，你到底知道多少。”  
“為了成神，多自私啊黑尾鐵朗？為了達到目的不擇手段，利用月島螢對你的感情，連哄帶騙讓他主動貢獻了血肉，咳咳咳……真不愧是你啊……貓又。”宮侑放聲狂笑，“當然，我對極陰之體沒你那種興趣，我只需要他的心臟，治好治的病！”  
“如果我說不呢？你確定你能在這裡殺死我？”太刀的鋒芒直逼對方心臟，黑尾冷冷的看著他，“你殺不了我。”  
“的確，我殺不掉你。但他可以。”宮侑說道，他眼中充滿了興奮的光芒，“月島螢，聽見了嗎？”  
黑尾鐵朗聞言不可置信得朝宮侑扭頭的方向看過去。他對上了一雙充滿了淚水和絕望的眼眸。  
“這是真的嗎？貓咪先生？”月島螢捏緊了手邊的樹皮，他努力讓自己看上去不那麼一副深受打擊的樣子，太蠢了，蠢到他以為真的會有一個如此理解他的人出現在生命裡。  
原來所有的一切，都是有備而來。  
黑尾鐵朗沒辦法在那樣的眼神中說謊。他再次沉默了。就像那天在手機錢糾結了好久如何回答月島螢的提問一樣，遲遲沒有開口。  
“對不起。”除了無力蒼白的三個字以外，他不知道還能解釋些什麼，“原來你都想起來了。螢。”  
“所以，利用完連解釋都懶得給我嗎？”少年的眼眸並未聚焦，可黑尾注意到的時候已經為時已晚，“那這個，也該還給你。”他解開了無名指上那根紅線，看著它變做灰塵化入空中。  
一瞬間，黑尾的雙眸猛得縮小，就像是受了重創一樣臉色瞬間變得煞白，半跪在地上大口大口得吐著鮮血。  
“你果真在紅線裡面加入了自己的神力。”  
“你果然控制了螢的神智。”  
兩人在這時候變得默契，話畢，同時揮舞著武器發出激烈的碰撞聲。一時間整個森林陰風大作，電閃雷鳴，還有屬於不同妖怪的詭異哭喊。  
黑尾硬生生接下了宮侑的攻擊，震得他虎口破裂，溢出的血液順著手臂滑落在腳邊。  
紅線是他注入了自己的神力，注入了一部分的魂魄才凝聚而成的。如今遭到破壞，靈魂也不是那麼快可以修復的，所以在力量上大打折扣，逐漸落了下風。  
“雖然我那時候，的確是個陰險至極的小人。自私鬼。”黑尾喘著氣咬牙切齒，“但是宮侑，我愛他，我發誓我要用我未來全部的日子守護他，償還我曾經所做的罪孽。”  
他提高了聲響，不顧一切得嘶吼出聲：“螢，給我清醒一點！不要被這種低級手段迷惑了心智！醒過來！！！！”

月島螢朦朦朧朧得睜開眼，什麼也看不見，仿佛自己置身於一個奇妙的空間，晃晃悠悠的漂浮著，漫無目的。意識似乎脫離了肉體，  
場景變混成了漆黑。恍惚間能聽見有人在呼喚自己的名字。  
「Kei」  
「Kei」  
「Kei」  
………………  
「Kei」  
「我喜歡你，螢。真心的。」夢裡的黑尾鐵朗伸出了雙手，「你願意和我在一起嗎？」  
從他那双金色的眼裡，能看見萬千星辰，璀璨而奪目，溫柔的包裹了全部，仿佛置身於一片廣闊壯麗的銀河之中。  
「我願意。」他在心裡輕輕回復道。

月島螢的眼神在那一瞬間恢復了清明，也在那一瞬間，看到了即將沒入黑尾心臟的利劍。他的腿先與大腦一步行動了起來。有著身高腿長的優勢，他一直為自己的跑步速度引以為豪，這次也不例外。所以當撕心裂肺的疼痛蔓延開來的那一刻，他心裡想的並不是什麼好痛，也不是什麼後悔，而是「啊，還好趕上了。」  
只不過被刺穿的人並非他一個。  
宮侑震驚的看著那張和自己一模一樣卻無比虛弱的臉。很快他的表情被悲憤代替：“治，你瘋了嗎！！！”  
宮治卻平靜笑起來：“夠了……侑，收手吧。”  
宮侑明知妖怪就算是被刺破心臟也死不掉，卻還是脫下衣服緊緊捂在弟弟的胸口，但怎麼也止不住涓涓湧出的血液。  
“不要再錯下去了。”宮治溫柔的撫摸著宮侑的後背，“侑……狐族的雙生子本身就有一隻撐不過百歲。我能夠活到現在，已經是個奇跡了。我已經很滿足了。你主動殺死極陰之體，是違背天道，你也會死的。”  
“狗屁天道！”  
“況且，我也不願背負兩個人的性命活下去。”宮治摟住他哥哥的脖子，將他的頭靠在自己的胸口，“在我死之前，帶我去其他地方看看吧，黑尾前輩的藥，還能讓我撐一陣子。侑，拜託了。”  
“貓又這傢伙……”宮侑扭頭看向黑尾鐵朗陰沉沉的臉色，“你給治的東西難道……”  
“所以我討厭你們這種不聽人話的小鬼！”黑尾的治愈法術並不像梟妖那樣擅長，本身就已經損耗可大量的精力，導致他幾乎快要昏死過去，“那是京治特地製作的藥品。不知好歹。”

013  
宮侑雖然差點釀成大錯，但本質不壞。黑尾鐵朗很明白他的心情。甚至可以說他們根本就是一模一樣，為了愛人可以不記一切代價的類型。  
“果然我的事情，還是全部比較好哦。螢。能看見妖怪的能力也封印掉會比較好吧？”黑尾的雙唇輕觸對方光潔的額頭，“未來的生生世世，都要像個普通人類那樣長大，結婚，生子哦。”  
“黑尾你真的捨得這麼做嗎？”木兔光太郎在黑尾身邊隨地一坐問到。他剛剛抓著兩人飛回月島螢的家中，廢了不少體力。  
“是我太貪心了，希望能讓他重新愛上我，又希望他可以安安全全的度過這一輩子。”黑尾鐵朗嘴上雖說一直保持著輕鬆自在的模樣，實際上眸中的不捨早就暴露了一切，“沒有兩全其美的事情。”  
“其實也可以有啊……”木兔這個梟比較神經大條，他向來搞不明白這些情情愛愛的玩意。只得在黑尾施朮時嘀嘀咕咕，“你總是想太多……沒準極陰之體還不願意呢。”  
趁著黑尾沒注意，他悄悄在那道符咒中改改畫畫了幾筆並不引人注目的地方。

014  
月島螢睜開眼，陽光已經明媚的撒入了屋子，他感覺自己做了一個很長很長的夢似的。腦中片段斷斷續續，卻怎麼也想不起來夢的內容了。  
然後他下了樓，在父母和哥哥的問候中，迎來了自己16歲的生日。  
面對蛋糕和禮物盒，月島螢的內心騰起空蕩蕩的不適感，他握住脖子上的掛墜，細細摩挲著這光滑冰涼的觸感。  
“這個護身符真好看。是朋友送的嗎？”月島太太注意到了兒子身上多出來的飾品。  
“嗯，是黑尾先生送我的。”當他脫口而出這個名字時，月島螢愣了一下。隨即他臉色大變，都來不及解釋什麼抓起外套就衝出門外。

快一點！快一點！會來不及的！一雙長腿被打開到極致，飛速交替著奔走在東京的街頭。  
在哪裡……在哪裡！月島螢四下打量著一家家店的招牌，卻怎麼也找不到心中所想要的那個模樣。  
他不知道自己為什麼要找這麼個連名字都記不得的地方，甚至連黑尾先生這個人是誰都不清楚。  
可他的直覺告訴他，如果今天錯過了，那可能就再也見不到這個人了。  
“黑尾先生——！”雖然很丟臉，但他還是吼了出來，“黑尾先生——”

“你要找的地方在這邊直走第三條街左拐。”觀察少年已久，街角站著抽煙的青年走過去拍拍月島螢的肩膀，在對方眼神變得渾濁之後命令道，“去吧。”狐狸的引誘還是一樣強大呢。  
「算是一點刺破你胸口的小小補償吧。」宮侑揉揉太陽穴，無奈的歎了口氣。

015  
沒人知道這家名叫Nekoma-ya的萬事屋是何時出現在東京街頭的。等他們注意到的時候，神神秘秘的店鋪就已經掛起了招牌，亮著可愛的貓咪形狀霓虹燈，開始營業了。

很多人一開始是被Nekoma-ya那與東京現代風格格不入的，頗有古時候魔幻風格的裝潢吸引的。但令人驚訝的是，這家店的主人並不是想象中上了年紀的老爺爺，而是一位從面相上看也不過二十歲的年輕男子。

人們看到他的時候，他總是穿著不同款式的和服，不論是打掃門前的落葉，還是在街角咖啡店度過秋日午後，那身漂亮的服飾每天都描繪著不一樣的花紋色彩，不論是素色的竹葉，還是鮮艷的花卉，都很適合那副俊秀的長相。

因為這位神秘老闆，萬事屋很快引來了絡繹不絕的客人，有看熱寶的，有真心求助的，也有不懷好意的。大家驚訝的發現看上去不大的店鋪居然有容納了足足四五種不同種類的動物。  
不過如今除了小動物，還多了個對外宣稱是在此打工的國高少年。  
雖然兩人平日里相處並談不上有多親密，可是明眼人一看就明白兩人關係的不一般。就比如這個偏高的黑髮男人，他看向少年的眼神可不止朋友那麼簡單。而少年雖說總是一副冷冷淡淡的樣子，實際上那些不由自主的小動作，小眼神，都掩蓋不了他對身邊人濃濃的情意。

“螢，我們今晚吃咖喱牛肉吧。”  
“又吃牛肉啊，黑尾先生，你不是貓咪嗎？怎麼不吃魚的。”  
“這都9102年了，你也該知道貓又不是只吃魚。”  
“那還吃什麼？”月島螢發誓他只是想逗黑尾玩玩。  
“還吃月島螢。”  
“////////”

Fin.  
最後，再次祝鐵朗生日快樂。


End file.
